Gravity Falls (TV series)/Gallery/Season 1
Tourist Trapped Norman character sheet.jpg Norman full of gnomes character sheet.jpg S1e1 mabel about to barf in golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 twins about to crash golf cart frame.jpg S1e1 color keys.png S1e1 versions of gnomes barfing.jpg Gnome forest 2.png S1e1_gnome_forest_official_art_-_sketch_01.png|Sketched by Sean Jimenez Gnome forest 1.png|Painted by Elle Michalka Gnome forest 3.png S1e1_gnome_forest_official_art_-_sketch_02.png Andy Gonsalves props6.jpg Andy Gonsalves props5.jpg Andy Gonsalves props1.jpg Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg cursed door page concept to finish.jpg floating eyeballs concept to finish.jpg Symbol page concept art and final.jpg The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 gobblewonker character sheet.jpg S1e2 fissherman 1 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 2 character sheet.jpg S1e2 fisherman 3 character sheet.jpg S1e2 Stan with twins.jpg S1e2 production art.png S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 1.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 2.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 3.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 4.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 5.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 6.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 7.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 8.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 9.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 10.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 11.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 12.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 13.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 14.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 15.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 16.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 17.jpg S1e2 aoshima storyboard gobblewonker chase 18.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_1.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_2.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_3.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_4.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_5.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_6.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_7.jpg S1e2_aoshima_thumbnail_board_8.jpg Sc.150 pan revision.jpg Fishing show thumbs pg.1.jpg Fishing episode thumbs pg.2.jpg Fishing episode pg.3.jpg Andy Gonsalves props3.jpg Andy Gonsalves props2.jpg Headhunters Cute biker character sheet.jpg S1e3 bouncer character sheet.jpg S1e3 man 16 biker character sheet.jpg Sheriff blubs character sheet.jpg Deputy durland character sheet.jpg S1e3 wax figures character sheet.jpg Sc.240 ink.jpg Sc.161 ink.jpg Sc.5 ink copy.jpg Thumbnail mosaic headhunters.jpg S1e3 mabel making friends.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg The Hand That Rocks the Mabel Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg The Inconveniencing S1e5 RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON lines.jpg Dipper vs. Manliness Sc.354 ink.jpg Sc.111 ink.jpg Sc.102 ink.jpg MS back porch ink revision.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg greasy's diner sketch.jpg Phil Rynda multi-bear concept 1.jpg Phil Rynda multi-bear concept 2.jpg Phil Rynda multi-bear concept 3.jpg Double Dipper Andy Gonsalves props14.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Matthias Bauer f Double Dipper hallway.jpg Irrational Treasure S1e8 mr northwest design.jpg S1e8 mrs northwest design.jpg S1e8 northwest dog.jpg S1e8 Sheriff Blubs Pioneer Sketch.jpg S1e8 Depty Durland Sketch.jpg S1e8 Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland sketch.jpg Sc.334 ink.jpg Sc.37 inka.jpg Sc.32 inka.jpg Ruffs page.jpg Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg The Time Traveler's Pig Tunnel of love ink.jpg Pig & dunk tank INK.jpg Ferris wheel ink.jpg Carnival thumbs 2a.jpg Carnival thumbs 1a.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props13.jpg Fight Fighters Select.gif Hadouken.gif Laugh.gif Swordswipes.gif Lightning.gif Rumble weak.gif Rumble combo.gif Rumble jump.gif Rumble kick.gif Rumble oildrum.gif Rumble point.gif Rumble punch.gif Rumble rapidattack.gif Rumble run.gif Cutscene.gif Rumble smash.gif Rumble stand.gif Rumble victory.gif Laughb.gif Charge.gif Drkarate.gif Drkcombo.gif Drkkick.gif Drkwalk.gif Drkwin.gif Inner.gif Innerb.gif Talk.gif Supernukefist.gif S1e10 ff game bg.gif Sc.268 ruff ink.jpg Master tower.jpg Sc.220 ink.jpg Master tower paint.jpg Master tower ink.jpg S1e10 aoshima storyboard.jpg Andy Gonsalves props12.jpg Andy Gonsalves props9.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Little Dipper Chris Houghton Cheekums designs.jpg Summerween Chris Houghton S1e12 robbie hoodie.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 marathon2.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 mummykid armykid.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 kitty shock.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 Gorney design.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 marathon1.jpg Trickster design 1.jpg Trickster design 2.jpg Trickster design 3.jpg Trickster design 4.jpg Trickster design 5.jpg Trickster design 6.jpg Trickster design 7.jpg Trickster design 8.jpg Trickster design 9.jpg Trickster design 10.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 trickster design 11.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 trickster design 12.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 trickster design 13.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 trickster design 14.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 Summerween Trickster Camera Picture Production Artwork.jpg Chris Houghton S1e12 waddles memes sketches.jpg Neighborhood ruff FINAL.jpg Sc.451 FINAL INK.jpg Sc.199 ruff.jpg Sc.199 FINAL INK.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props8.jpg Boss Mabel S1e13 wolf chicken rough.jpg S1e13 eagle swoop rough.jpg S1e13 wolf howl rough.jpg S1e13 soos taxidermy rough.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Ian Abando tourists 1.jpg Ian Abando tourists 2.jpg Ian Abando tourists 3.jpg Bottomless Pit! s1e14 honeypants storyboard.jpg s1e14 ariel hirsch pics.jpg|Pictures from Ariel Hirsch when she went to visit her brother. s1e14 ariel hirsch pics2.jpg Andy Gonsalves props7.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Ian Abando bottomless pig designs.jpg The Deep End Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose1.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose2.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose3.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose4.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose5.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose6.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose7.jpg Chris Houghton S1e15 poolcheck special pose8.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Sean jimenez fishing boat.png Carpet Diem Andy Gonsalves props14.jpg Andy Gonsalves props11.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Mystery shack living room bg.JPG Boyz Crazy S1e17 ergman design.jpg S1e17 clones.jpg S1e17 clones underwear.jpg Andy Gonsalves props10.jpg Ian Abando juke joint people.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Land Before Swine Ian Abando tourists 3.jpg Dreamscaperers S1e19 dream boy high.jpg s1e19 storyboard1.jpg s1e19 storyboard2.jpg s1e19 storyboard3.jpg s1e19 storyboard4.jpg s1e19 storyboard5.jpg s1e19 storyboard6.jpg s1e19 storyboard7.jpg s1e19 storyboard8.jpg s1e19 storyboard9.jpg s1e19 storyboard10.jpg s1e19 storyboard11.png s1e19 bill in dip dream.jpg s1e19 dream shack concept.jpg s1e19 bill model sheet.jpg s1e19 dream layout rough.jpg s1e19 dip memories bg.jpg s1e19 dream world concept.jpg s1e19 memories in dreams concept.jpg s1e19 dreamworld layout.jpg s1e19 rough layout in dream.jpg s1e19 bby stan concept.jpg S1e19 Elle Michalka bg2.jpg S1e19 Elle Michalka bg.jpg s1e19 ian worrel mystery dream shack.jpg s1e19 ian worrel outside dream shack.jpg s1e19 ian worrel credits bg.jpg Gideon Rises s1e19 ian worrel town day.jpg s1e19 ian worrel town sunset.jpg s1e19 ian worrel town explosion.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props tiny handcuffs.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props Mystery Shack hats.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props nom de perfume.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props broken photograph.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props mystery shack merch.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props gideon's photo of mabel.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props mr mystery autograph.jpg gideon rises storyboard nomination.png gideon rises storyboard nomination2.png Matthias Bauer 01 abuelita's house.jpg Shorts Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained Tara Nicole Whitaker props candy.jpg Matthias Bauer 25 bowling alley.jpg Matthias Bauer 24 main street.jpg Mabel's Guide to Life Chris Houghton short7 love robot.jpg Chris Houghton short7 mabel kiss sweater.jpg Chris Houghton short8 bees.jpg Chris Houghton short8 frowny dipper.jpg Chris Houghton short8 skater girl mabel.jpg Chris Houghton short9 ape games.jpg Chris Houghton short9 toucan play that game.jpg Chris Houghton short10 Depression newspaper photo.jpg Chris Houghton short11 waddles.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props expired milk.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props milkshake.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker tracy dino.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props watch.jpg Fixin' It with Soos Jeffrey Thompson epic bg.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props mystery cart wheel.jpg TV Shorts Jeffrey Thompson gravity falls state prison.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker toy jeep.jpg Mabel's Scrapbook Tara Nicole Whitaker props cardboard box wheeled in.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props popcorn butter.jpg Tara Nicole Whitaker props soos truck jump.jpg Promotional art S1e14 promo.jpg Thedeependjoepittpromo.gif S1e16 carpet diem promo.gif Dreamscaperers Promo.jpg Dreamscaperers Promo.gif dipper's guide promo.jpg mabel's guide to life lesson plan.jpg Category:Lists Category:Galleries